Bleach: Soul Resurrección
Bleach: Soul Resurrección (known as Bleach: Soul Ignition in Japan) is an action game based on the manga and anime franchise Bleach for the PlayStation 3. It was released on June 23, 2011 in Japan and July 28, 2011 in Asia. The fourth Bleach movie, Bleach: Hell Verse, was released on the Japanese PlayStation Store on December 24, 2010. The Japanese visual kei rock band Sid provided the theme song , though only for the Japanese version, as the English version is an rearranged instrumental instead. The game was released in North America on August 2, 2011 with a European release following on September 16, 2011. Gameplay Players utilize the PlayStation 3 controller's analog sticks and four shape buttons to control their character in 3D environment. Players move with the left analog stick while controlling the camera with the right. The X button performs a jump and pressing it again while in air performs a second jump. Melee is performed through the square button which can be utilized for combos. The triangle button performs spirit attacks which consume spiritual pressure from the pressure bar which sits below the health bar at the top of the screen. Some characters have different spirit attacks based on whether they are on the ground or in the air. The circle button performs special attacks. Specials are strong moves that consume most if not all the pressure bar. These attacks are different depending on if the character is on the ground or in the air. L1 is used to lock onto an opponent and R1 blocks. While blocking, the player can use the left analog stick to use Shunpo or Sonído to dodge. R2 performs a dash maneuver which can be held for a constant dash. L2 activates the ignition gauge which sits at the left of the screen. Ignition lights the edges of the screen on fire and triples the power of a character's moves. The gauge can be filled by dealing damage to enemies. Once activated, the gauge will slowly drain. By pressing the L2 button again while in this mode, the character will be drained of all their remaining ignition gauge and utilize their ignition attack which is an immensely powerful move and the strongest a character has.The health bar at the top of the screen regenerates slowly as time progresses. The more damage a player takes, the less health they can regenerate. The pressure bar regenerates quicker so long as the player is not dashing. Dashing also does mild damage. With each hit, a streak bar is refilled. The higher the streak, the higher the soul points multiplier is. 100 for a 2x multiplier, 300 for 3x multiplier and 1000 for a 4x multiplier. Getting hit does not end the streak. At the end of a level, players are given a grade and extra soul points based on the amount of points collected, difficulty played on, clear time, enemies defeated and Ignition attacks used. Once a level is over, the player can head to the level up menu and use the soul points they earned to learn new abilities and power up. The player is placed on a grid and can only buy upgrades next to ones they have already unlocked. Paths to different grids will be locked until a certain character reaches a specified level. One level is considered buying one upgrade. Characters *Ichigo Kurosaki - Bankai/Skullclad/Final *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryū Ishida *Yoruichi Shihōin - Armored Form *Suì-Fēng *Byakuya Kuchiki - Bankai *Shunsui Kyōraku *Tōshirō Hitsugaya - Bankai *Kenpachi Zaraki *Kokutō *Hollow Ichigo - Second Full Hollow Form *Coyote Starrk - Resurrección *Baraggan Louisenbairn - Resurrección *Tier Harribel - Resurrección *Ulquiorra Schiffer - Second Resurrección *Nnoitra Gilga - Resurrección *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez - Resurrección *Gin Ichimaru - Bankai *Sōsuke Aizen - Second Transformation Reception *Gamerankings 61.68 / 100 *Metacritic 58 / 100 *PSX Extreme 6.6 / 10 *IGN 7 / 10 *Digital Chumps 6.6 / 10 *Cheat Code Central 3.5 / 5 *ZTGameDomain 7.4 / 10 *PlayStation LifeStyle 5 / 10 *GamePro 3 / 5 *GameSpot 5.5 / 10 *Destructoid 6.0 / 10 *GamesRadar 5 / 10 *TotalPlaystation 7.5 / 10 References External links *NIS America's Website *Sony's Website to the game *Sony Asia's Website Category:Bleach Category:Video games